


Sergei

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baby Names, Drabble, F/M, Love, Names, Pregnancy, Pregnant, implied sexual situations, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Jadzia and Worf talk about baby names.





	Sergei

His hands traced the spots on her forehead, tracing down her neck and shoulders, her ribs, waist, hips and her long legs. Her belly was swollen and taught, streaked with purple lines, somewhat sinewy, cracks in the clearness of her skin.

“I've been thinking about names, Worf.” she said, smiling. He grunted and looked up, “Sergei- what would you think of that?”

“It was my father's name.”

“Yes; I know.” she smiled down at him. The picture of Sergei Rotzenko was behind her, a memorial set up on one of the floating shelves.

“I find I- quite like the name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just can't stand that Jadzia was killed off- while they were trying for a baby no less, so let's just pretend that never happened. It's better that way, as great as Ezri is, Jadzia is better.


End file.
